


【内梅】我想让你得到我

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: messi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	【内梅】我想让你得到我

内马尔一直有个想法。

此时他站在诺坎普的球场上，他们刚刚赢得了一场胜利，队员们正情绪高涨的拥抱着庆祝。内马尔的眼神扫过球场，终于在对方球员中，找到了那个精瘦的身影。

莱奥在和对方交换球衣，他抬起胳膊，准备将上衣从身上脱下来。结实紧致的腹肌露出来，上面还布着一层亮晶晶的汗水。窄腰几乎要挂不住裤子了，髋骨上的红色唇印纹身隐约可见。

他今天没有穿紧身衣，衣服脱下来时，上半个身子毫无遮掩的暴露在空气里。因为刚运动过，全身的肌肉都紧绷着凸现出来，身上还带着一层异样的粉色，衬着他白的几乎要刺眼的皮肤，简直就是白里透红的漂亮。尤其是站在他身边的对方球员又黑又壮，这种强烈的视觉对比，让内马尔不自觉的吞口水。

他在那一瞬间想：我想让他得到我。

当然这不是他第一次这么想。

自打他们在球场上第一次交手之后，那场比赛他们一起站在领奖台上时，内马尔的眼神总在对方身上瞟来瞟去。下场前，莱奥过来拥抱了他。内马尔抱着怀里这具精瘦却充满力量的身体，脑子一片空白。他闻到从对方身上飘来的洗发水的味道，带着青草和晨露的香气，内马尔觉得自己大概是被这味道迷住了，嘴巴不受控制地问

【你的洗发水是什么牌子的？】

直到现在，内马尔想起这事还想挖个坑把自己埋了。好在莱奥是个善良人，他就愣了一会儿，很认真地回答了他的话，说这牌子是妹妹从阿根廷国带回来，如果他喜欢可以送给他两瓶。

内马尔点头，然后托这两瓶洗发水的福，他们互换了联系方式。

人生总是出乎意料，后来就发生了很多事。但内马尔觉得自己还是幸运的，毕竟他现在已经能站在莱奥的洗浴间，正大光明的用他的洗发水了。

用久了内马尔发现，其实这只是很普通的洗发水。大概莱奥身上自带了某些味道，让这个香味变得特别迷人。

到了更衣室，莱奥走过来给了他一个短暂的拥抱。他刚洗完澡，身上还带着水汽。内马尔趴在他怀里，满足的眯起了眼睛。片刻后，莱奥就松开了他，笑着问他晚上要不要去他家吃烤肉。内马尔想也没想就答应了，顺便在心里默默推掉了赛前几个巴西好友的庆祝邀约。

他控制不住的嘴角上扬起来，想想他和莱奥一起吃完烤肉，如果气氛好的话，他就把刚刚想法告诉他。

然而乌拉圭人的到来无情的打破了他的幻想，苏亚雷斯递过来马黛茶，莱奥很自然的凑上去吸了几口，然后他们就开始讨论晚上要喝什么。

哈，无所不在的乌拉圭人。

然而这个想法一旦出现，就像种子在土壤里扎了根，即使外界的阻力再大，终有一天他会破土而出。

那天，他们踢完了一次客场比赛。时间关系球队安排了酒店，准备休息一晚明天再走。内马尔在庆祝会上喝的有点多，但意识还很清醒。莱奥很早就离开了，他不喜欢喝酒，半场的时候就说自己困了要去睡觉。

内马尔看着他离开的背影，默默给自己多拿了几瓶酒。他走到阿尔维斯面前，小声和他咬耳朵【兄弟，我知道你喝酒很厉害，但刚刚路易斯说你酒量不行，还没喝就倒下了。】

阿尔维斯已经上头了，听了这话提着酒去找乌拉圭人理论了。内马尔看到苏亚雷斯被一群人淹没在酒杯里，心满意足地抱着酒瓶就上了楼。

他熟练地摸到莱奥的房间，旁边还挂着乌拉圭人的牌子—是的，他们每次比赛都住一间。内马尔不满的哼了一声，转身将自己的牌子换了过去。

内马尔和莱奥，这才是完美的一对！

内马尔傻呵呵的笑了，推开门走了进去。莱奥玩手机，见到内马尔进来时，头也没抬问他有什么事。内马尔认为这态度有些冷淡，撇着嘴说【你不是要睡觉嘛，原来躲起来玩手机。】他说完就跳上了床，凑过去看莱奥的手机屏幕。

莱奥正在回信息，收件人是阿圭罗。

他身上的酒气让莱奥皱起了眉头，于是便推了他一把说【我正准备睡呢，你们喝完了?怎么没见路易斯回来。】

此时乌拉圭人的名字从莱奥嘴里出来，简直让内马尔抓狂，他委屈的坐在那里想，莱奥果然就想着路易斯。

何况他手机里还有个阿根廷青梅竹马呢。

危机感爆棚的内马尔立刻他正襟危坐，一只手搭在莱奥的手臂上，郑重其事地开口【莱奥，我有事要对你说。】

莱奥正在打字，撇了他一眼敷衍地嗯了一声。

这个态度十分打击内马尔的信心，但是在酒精的驱动下，他还是深吸一口气，继续道【我想让你得到我。】

莱奥抱着手机看了他好一会儿，内马尔就睁着眼睛和他对视，眼神丝毫不退让。然后莱奥笑了，拍着他的脑袋说【你喝了多少，都开始说胡话了。】 

这个结果显然和预料的不一样，内马尔十分委屈又难过。莱奥看到整个人瞬间低沉了下来，就差缩成球了，于是只好放下手机拍着他的肩膀安抚。

他觉得巴西小子真的喝了不少酒，他进来时，怀里还抱着一堆呢。于是便好言好语地哄他先去洗澡，好不容易把人推进了浴室，内马尔扒着门框，眼眶红红的问他【我还可以用你的洗发水吗。】

莱奥觉得他这个样子好像小动物，可怜兮兮的很好欺负。便乐呵呵的说【你想用多少就用多少。】

内马尔洗完澡出来时，看到莱奥还在摆弄手机。他不禁烦躁起来：和阿圭罗到底有什么话聊那么久。于是他顶着一头湿漉漉的毛发，蹲到莱奥的床边，眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。莱奥吓了一跳，放下手机问他怎么了。

内马尔看着他，表情十分严肃【我想让你得到我。】

莱奥翻了个白眼，觉得他大概脑子喝糊了。

【我不想】

他说着就准备翻身，内马尔先一步扯住他的手说【我很好得，一得就能得到。】

莱奥无语，为什么他要大晚上的，他要在宾馆和队友进行这种对话。

【我没时间。】

内马尔眨了眨眼睛说【你抽空得。】

碰！

莱奥直接把枕头糊在了他的脸上。

直到内马尔躺在床上，他还在想到底是哪个环节出了问题。正确的发展方向他们俩应该在滚床单了，而不是莱奥抱着电话问乌拉圭人什么时候回来。

接电话的是阿尔维斯，他说路易斯喝高了，走错房间，现在已经睡下了，还问内是不是在他那里。莱奥看着身边睁着圆溜溜眼睛的巴西人叹了口气。

【我的房间被路易斯占了，那我可以睡在这里吗？】他说这话时，还一脸无辜的眨着眼睛。但是莱奥怎么看怎么觉得这像是被安排好了。

他们最终还是躺在了一张床上。内马尔脑袋昏沉沉的，他本来想问问莱奥为什么不想得到他，但是实在扛不住睡意就睡着了。

他在后半夜突然醒来，睁开眼就看到躺下身边的莱奥，他此刻正侧着身子面对自己躺着。嘴巴随着呼吸微微张开，棱角分明的脸在此时也变得格外柔和起来。内马尔看着这张近在咫尺的脸，身体迅速有了反应。

既然莱奥不想得到他，那他只好主动点，得到莱奥好了。

内马尔想着，从床上爬起来。

莱奥是被身体里的欲火弄醒的。  
他刚刚做了个春梦，梦到有人给自己口交。有个男人趴在自己腿间，虽然看不清脸，但是真的很爽。莱奥羞愧的想，大概最近太清心寡欲了，才导致他做了这种梦。然而睁开眼，两腿间湿漉漉的感觉又告诉他这显然不是梦，莱奥撑着身子坐起来，就看到内马尔的头正埋在他的腿间，卖力的吞吐着他的小兄弟。

莱奥顿时头皮都麻了，他刚想开口，内马尔一个深喉，爽的莱奥又跌回了床上。他躺下那里大口喘着粗气，阴茎被全部吞进湿热的口腔里，内马尔湿滑的舌头还在上面舔来舔去，龟头被吞到了最深处。莱奥不禁呻吟起来，伸手想推开内马尔的头，但是他使不上多少力气，快感让他浑身无力，此刻他连大腿都要内马尔扶着才颤颤巍巍的立着。

终于，在内马尔重重的吮吸了一口，莱奥爽到眼睛都要冒白光了，他的阴茎毫无预兆的射了出来，全部射在了巴西人的嘴巴里和脸上。

高潮后的莱奥连根手指都不想动，他费力的睁开眼睛去看始作俑者。内马尔正拿纸巾擦脸，他转头对着莱奥笑，脸上还挂着他的精液，这场景简直让莱奥羞愤不已，他用质问内马尔发什么神经，声音一开口就软的不像话。内马尔还呵呵的笑了，俯身爬到了他身上。

他低头吻住了莱奥的嘴巴，莱奥还没缓过来劲儿，只能由着他胡闹。内马尔的舌头顶开了他的牙齿，不断的逗弄着他的舌头，还用舌尖在他的上颚擦来擦去。莱奥被吻的呼吸急促，几乎快要喘不过气来。

【嗯…等，等一下…唔…】  
他发出了难受的呜咽声，内马尔竟然真的听话放开了他，然后趴在他耳边小声说【既然莱奥不愿意，那我只好主动啦。莱奥只要躺着好好享受就行了。】

莱奥被他的话弄得一头雾水。内马尔不给他反应的时间，就掰开他的双腿。莱奥看着他扶着胯下巨物，对着自己后穴就要进来，灼热的顶端顶在禁闭的穴口上，莱奥紧张的连呼吸都忘了。  
这家伙不会就想这么进来吧…

【不行，别！】  
他的话没说完，内马尔就真的扶着阴茎试图顶开他的后穴，禁闭干涩的后穴极力拒绝外来者，内马尔憋的难受，力道也不受控制，莱奥疼的眼冒金星，他攒足了力气，抬脚将内马尔踹了下去。

【小混蛋，你到底会不会，你这么弄会死人的。】

莱奥忍不住骂道。内马尔坐在地上听他的话又委屈又难过，觉得莱奥这是在嫌弃他技术不好。身为男人他感到无比挫败，可怜巴巴的看着莱奥，委屈地开口【对不起……】

莱奥是真的受不了他这个狗狗一样的眼神，甚至觉得是自己在欺负小孩子了。他叹了口气从床上下来，内马尔以为他要走，赶紧拉住他的手。莱奥瞪了他一眼，拍开他的手说【你给我老实待着。】

内马尔看他的眼神，立刻就老实了。他坐在床上，听见浴室里的水龙头被打开，莱奥在里面待了一会儿， 然后就裹着浴巾走了出来。内马尔看着他，不自觉紧张起来。

他站在床前，朝内马尔点点头，示意他躺下。内马尔不知道他要做什么，有些犹豫。莱奥翻了个白眼一脚跨上床，直接将他按在了床上。

内马尔仰躺在那里看莱奥跨坐在自己身上。他把身上的浴巾扯掉，露出完美精壮身体，上面的肌肉还蒙着水汽，泛着健康朝气的味道。  
莱奥付下身，看着他的脸低声说【不是你要做的，怎么现在害怕了？】

内马尔吞着口水，话都说不利索了【不，我才….没有，】他说着，就看到漂亮的锁骨里盛着一颗水珠。下意识的吻了上去，将那颗水珠吮进了嘴里。莱奥轻声笑了，又将他按回床上。

【躺好。】  
莱奥说着，抬高了臀部。内马尔看到他湿答答的后穴正一张一合的收缩着，泛着漂亮的石榴色。然后莱奥就扶着他硬挺的阴茎，慢慢的用后穴磨蹭着坐了下去。龟头刚被后穴含进去时，内马尔到抽了一口凉气，莱奥半合着眼睛，按着他的胸肌一点点坐下去。紧致的后穴缓缓打开，内马尔直觉他的兄弟捅进了一团紧致火热的地方，上面的嫩肉从四面八方包裹过来，里面像有张嘴半，把他的阴茎往里吸。  
内马尔爽的头皮发麻，掐住里奥的腰，忍不住发出了低吟。

【艹，莱奥，你…简直太棒了…】

内马尔情不自禁的感叹，莱奥坐在他的阴茎上缓了一会儿才适应。他听到巴西人的赞美，忍不住笑了起来。  
【就这么爽？】

内马尔看着他，眼里充满了柔情【 因为是莱奥啊…】  
莱奥被他这突如其来的深情弄得措手不及，他反应过来时脸色微红，粗鲁的按住巴西人，掩饰着说【这种时候把嘴巴闭上就行了。】

内马尔也看他到了他异样的神色，心里又甜蜜又得意，搂着他的腰笑着说【闭上嘴怎么喘气，我还要说我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢…】

他的话没说完，莱奥就俯下身用一个亲吻堵住了他的嘴巴。内马尔受宠若惊，立刻反应过来抱着人用力的回吻了过去。他们互相交换着嘴里的液体和气息，莱奥推开他时，眼尾都被吻的微微发红。

他让内马尔躺好，按着他的胸肌抬起身子在内马尔的阴茎上上下动起来 。内马尔扶着他的腰，看着身上的男人来回的动作，视觉和肉体双重的刺激让他爽的说不出话来。  
屋里充斥着男性的荷尔蒙和沉重的喘息。莱奥就着骑乘的姿势让内马尔的阴茎在身体里抽插着，这姿势可不怎么容易。从后穴升起来的酸胀感慢慢累积到小腹，他的腰没多久就酸软起来。 终于在内马尔一个故意的顶起，擦到身体的敏感点时，腰上一软，趴下了他身上。

内马尔看着他府在胸前喘粗气，笑着亲吻他的头顶，将两人的位置翻了过来。莱奥躺在床上还没调整好呼吸，就被内马尔架着双腿又狠狠捅了进去  
已经被操开的后穴变成了湿滑柔软的软肉，当巴西人的阴茎离开时，穴口周围被带出来的肠肉几乎还迫不及待的邀请他再次进来。内马尔的阴茎又粗又长，每次都能捅到最深处的敏感点。莱奥爽的眼泪都要流出来了，搂着内马尔大声呻吟起来。

【啊！就是那里……嗯，内，快……快点，】  
他的阴茎硬的发疼，快感累计在小腹吊着那股即将要发泄的欲望。莱奥憋的难受，想伸手抚慰一下自己。内马尔抓住他的手，喘着粗气说【别碰，让我把你操射…】

【不…放开我，内，别这样…】莱奥难耐的挣扎着。但是被内马尔攥的死死的，下体发了狠的撞击着后穴，在敏感点被毫无节制的苛责顶撞之后，莱奥忍不住哭了出来。他睁开朦胧的眼睛看向身上的巴西人，终于软了声音求他慢一点。

【内，别再…嗯，内…】

他的声音本来就软，此时更像抹了一层蜜，黏糊糊的甜的让人欲火焚身。内马尔看着这个在球场上睥睨的男人，此时正在自己身下被操的汁水四溢。征服感和满足感让他越发张狂，他不顾莱奥的恳求，压着人把他的腰抬起来是最后的冲刺。莱奥抵不住这猛烈的撞击，在没有任何抚慰下射了出来，精液溅在两人的小腹上，内马尔一声低吼也跟着射了出来。

高潮后的两人互相抱着滚进了床单，莱奥身下的被单湿了一大片，但是他们谁都不想动，就这么抱着享受高潮的余韵。内马尔看着莱奥发红的眼尾和挂在睫毛上的泪珠，心中一片怜惜，温柔的在他脸上吻着。

莱奥累的连手指都不想动，在内马尔的吻中，沉沉的睡了去。

第二天。

苏亚雷斯睁开眼就看到阿尔维斯，还以为自己梦游了。阿尔维斯一脸和煦地说他昨晚喝多了走错门。苏亚雷斯嘟囔着抱歉就摇摇晃晃的准备回去，他推开门看到床上纠缠在一起的两个人，以为自己进错了门。

乌拉圭人退出去，又重新打开一遍。床上的内马尔正抱着莱奥，一只大腿横在他两腿之间，屋里充满的荷尔蒙味，不用想也知道他们经历了什么。

这场景实在太刺激，苏亚雷斯没忍住大叫起来，彻底吵醒了床上的两人。

然后他就和内马尔一起被有起床气的阿根廷人赶了出去。

苏亚雷斯站在门外，这下他彻底醒酒了。他看着在身边打呵欠的巴西小子，问他到底是怎么搞到莱奥的。

巴西小子笑了，朝他伸着手指放在唇边，得意洋洋的说【秘密。】


End file.
